1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a case for encircling a fan such as in a turbine engine and a method for mounting the case.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,947 discloses a fan case strut for a turbo-machine. An axial flow turbo-machine's engine core and radially outwardly disposed fan case are joined together with a radially extending segmented fan case strut. The strut is segmented into a radially inner portion and a radially outer portion at a “midspanly” disposed strut joint. The strut joint has an axially extending tapered tongue which slidably engages with a mating axially extending groove. A radially extending flange disposed proximate to the trailing edge of the inner portion is bolted to the radially extending flange disposed proximate to the trailing edge of the outward portion when the tongue is fully engaged with the groove to releasably secure the strut joint. Another embodiment shows a pair of interlocked axially extending channels each having a U-shaped cross-section replacing the interlocked tongue and groove of the first embodiment. Radially extending flanges disposed proximate to the portions' trailing edges are likewise bolted together to releasably secure the strut joint when the channels' three corresponding pairs of contact surfaces are fully slidably engaged.